


Blue is the color of my love

by R3N_lotus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Past Lives, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3N_lotus/pseuds/R3N_lotus
Summary: Ben Solo is a con artist with a small crew that is about to do their last job to be set for life when a girl drops into his life. Easy on the eyes but it seems like she isn't familiar with anything but food.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Blue is the color of my love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of reference from the K-drama legend of the blue sea.

With the soothing rush of waves crashing outside his window, the sound of a crash and thump had woken him up. Grabbing the closest thing to serve as a weapon he made his way over to where he had heard the mysterious sounds. Making his way to the living area he could see the kitchen in plain view. 

Seeing a flash of brown hair around the corner of the kitchen island he raised his weapon over his head ready to strike the intruder. Just as he rounded the corner he froze as he saw her. A girl.

Surrounded with half eaten foods of apples and chocolate bars and other snacks he had stashed in the pantry. Including pieces of a broken glass plate nearby she seemed unhurt.

Her long brown hair covered her shoulders and in her hands a bag of sliced bread half gone. His eyes dropped to her bare legs that we're slender and long. In a sense she was beautiful. Although her cheeks where rounded with a mouth full of food. Her eyes were wide looking up at him in surprise. Swallowing the food in her mouth she slowly twisted her body to face him. Her face was blank as they stared at each other.

Snapping out of his daze he set down his weapon to the tiled floor. Her eyes tracked his every move. He mentally noted they were a hazel color. Lifting both of his hands up to show her he had nothing to harm her with he took a step toward her. She shifted on all fours in defense. Baring her teeth at him in warning. 

"Hey!" 

Out of nowhere she bolted up from the floor. He noticed her legs were a bit wobbly, but she managed to put distance between them as she moved to the other side of the kitchen island.Her hands braced on the counter to steady herself. 

His eyes widened at her chest. Hanging from a thin string of silver was a blue diamond between her perked breasts. Though her body is a lovely sight to behold he was more focused on the jewel that was in her possession. He moved to catch her arm but she slipped away and made a break for the living room.Catching sight of her ass as she ran from him. 

"Come back here!" He heard her hiss back in reply.Following her into the living area he grabbed a blanket from the nearest sofa he opened the blanket wide holding it with both hands. She swiftly turned away and tried to run, but her legs gave way. His breath hitched as she fell at her side with a thud. Quickly he moved to her. Just as she was picking herself up he wrapped her up tightly in the blanket trapping her arms in the softcover. 

He watched her blink down at the blanket. Her body wiggled in his arms as she tried to break herself free. "Hey, stop that!" He commanded as he held her tighter.

She turned her head towards him glaring. Now that she was this close he could tell she was around her early twenties, give or take. Her eyes burned into his, but she was frozen still. Her eyes didn't hold a cold look anymore. It's As if she was miles away in her head as she stared at his face. Taking in everything about him. 

Turning into him, he felt her wiggle out a hand from between the snug blanket and his chest. Slowly as if she was afraid she would spook him she cupped his cheek with her small palm. He stared at her in bewilderment as her face split into a bashful smile. 

"What is it?" His own voice sounded far away as he was captivated by her beauty and confused by her mood swings.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him. His eyes widened as her lips pressed softly to his in a kiss. She smiled dreamily at him as her mouth parted to speak. "Kylo…"

Suddenly a rush of quick flashes of her filled his head. They were not quite clear but he knew the visions we're about them. Somehow they had met before. In an other life, in another time.

"Rey."


End file.
